fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Flora (Fates) Summoned * "I'm Flora, a maid from Nohr. Have you seen my younger sister Felicia? I hope she hasn't caused you trouble." Home * "I serve my liege Corrin as a maid, but maybe I'll offer my services to Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena, too." * "I was taken as a hostage to keep the Ice Tribe from rebelling. Despite this, I really did grow to like that place..." * "If you find yourself too busy, please allow me to share in your burden. I'm more than used to all sorts of tasks. To be honest, I never feel quite right unless my hands are busy with some chore." * "I was just out gathering some wild plants. Would you like a cup of herbal tea? If you have the time, that is." * "I had some spare time, so I made this small figurine from snow. Those of us from the Ice Tribe can create snow. Hmm... Maybe next time I'll create a figurine of a certain Kiran..." * "I've come with a greeting from your friend Friend. Now I'll take my leave, if I may." (Greeting from friend) * "Ah, Kiran. Did you need me for something? If you're tired, I'll prepare a cup of warm tea. I apologize if I seem overattentive at times, but when I see you, I feel so compelled to take care of you. For some reason, you remind me of my liege, Corrin... Isn't that strange? You do not resemble one another. Maybe it's because you both maintain a rather mysterious air... Or that you both spend so much time with me. Why is that, anyway? There are many other Heroes you could give your attention to, yet you've chosen me. But please don't think me unappreciative of our time together. Quite the opposite, in fact. I feel like I can be myself when I'm with you. You make me feel like I'm truly worth something. But most importantly...I can be completely honest and express my true feelings for you..." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "If you need help with any tasks, please let me know." * "If you have trouble getting out of bed in the morning, I have just the trick for slugabeds." * "Be careful where you put your hands. Wouldn't want you getting frostbite..." * "There are so many wonderful Heroes here. It makes me a bit nervous, to be honest..." * "You wield that divine weapon so masterfully... I really am kind of jealous." * "I found some broken dishes earlier. It was Felicia's turn to clean them, wasn't it..." * "I always feel so good about myself after you take the time to chat with me." Map * "At your service." * "What do you need?" * "To victory." Level Up * "I suppose I can be proud of these results." (5-6 stats up) * "I don't know if this will be enough..." (3-4 stats up) * "I'm afraid I'm not much help..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you, but I'm happy enough just receiving your attention." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Freeze!" * "You leave me no choice..." * "Don't underestimate me!" * "I could do no less." Defeat * "So...be it..." Flora (A Season for Picnics) Summoned * "I am a maid. My name is Flora. I will do my best to serve you, so please don't hesitate to give me orders." Home * "You may be surprised to hear that I am an excellent cook. I hope that you enjoy this meager meal I've made." * "You're injured! Let me take care of that. Let me apologize for permitting harm to befall you!" * "Let's see... Lunch is taken care of. If the weather changes, I have supplies. All that's left is to confirm our route." * "Now, to grate this cheese... Why is it so hard? Grate, cheese! Argh! Oh! I was just putting the finishing touches on your meal. Please wait just a moment." * "Sometimes we'd eat lunch in the garden at the fortress... Those were good times." * "You need not explain—I've been briefed. My name is Flora. What would you like to eat?" (Greeting from friend) * "The warmth of the sunlight...is truly a wonderful thing. I am of the Ice Tribe, and my body is quite cold. Please, touch my cheek. Do you see what I mean? Usually, I do very poorly in the heat... But for some reason, I feel very comfortable right now. Perhaps it is because you are beside me. I hope that we never part. Promise me..." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Hmm?" * "Would you like me to arrange a wake-up for you? Or breakfast? Whatever you require, I can prepare it." * "I've been told my cooking is considered to be quite delicious!" * "I hope that I didn't cool down your tea accidentally..." * "Oh! I hope I didn't spill on my nice, clean outfit..." * "There is something delightful about a nice picnic." * "Please, let me handle all of the picnic preparations." * "Today's lunch turned out quite well if you ask me." Map * "It's picnic time!" * "Delicious!" * "Anything else?" Level Up * "Leave everything to me." (5-6 stats up) * "It is my duty to protect my master." (3-4 stats up) * "I suppose my sister does outshine me in combat. I apologize." (1-2 stats up) * "You have my deepest gratitude. I shall continue to prepare lunches that are as delicious as I can make them." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Allow me!" * "Here's a taste!" * "All done?" * "Comin' right up!" Defeat * "May I... have a vacation..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts